Zorgnok Two-Brains
Zorgnok Two-Brains is a Mediocine scientist who works personally with Alpha Queen Knogg. Biography Zorgnok was born to an unassuming Gamma Queen shortly after Alpha Queen Knogg assumed her position of power. Born as a conjoined twin possessing two brain-tails conjoined at the base of her head, rather than one, Zorgnok was originally set to be discarded (eaten) by her queen as a defective worker. However the recently coronated Knogg detected her unique presence through the hive-mind and personally selected her to undergo numerous experimental mind-augmenting procedures. This included the installation of a dual-mind harmonizer which allowed Zorgnok's two brains to function in tandem. This meant that she was a Mediocine, a species already renowned for their logical and abstract intelligence being far above that of most sentient beings; had nearly double the intelligence of a regular member of her species, and on top of that was further augmented by top-of-the-line brain augmentations, making her the most intelligent singular being in the galaxy. Due to Zorgnok's unique brain structure she is more individualistic than most worker castes, and unlike most Mediocines has developed an avid appreciation for the arts, notably music. Despite Knogg's personal interface, she is unable to undergo the physical transformations to a queen caste due to her brain structure, though had undergone the mental transformations neccesary. Zorgnok also personally disliked the idea of becoming a queen as she felt being able to work on projects personally rather than orchestrating a group of underlings helped her to be a more effective scientist. However Zorgnok would make use of female pronouns, and the bishop title; the bishop title bestowed upon Mediocines who were set to develop queens or worker castes who could not become queens for whatever reason. She also had the appropriate mental transformations and would be gifted her own workers, warriors and overseers; birthed by knogg and other high-ranking beta queens, to which she could assume hive-mind dominance of. Zorgnok was a pacifist by choice and refused to develop weapons or engage directly with military organizations despite numerous lucrative offers and several attempts made by these organizations to legally draft her into military engineering and research, Knogg would be known to pull political favors to ensure that this never happened. Though Zorgnok had studied theoretical physics and machinery, her preferred area of study was a spread of xenobiology, medical science, genetic engineering, nanotechnology and chemistry. In her time she had done research into some exotic diseases that continued to plague the galaxy despite advances in medical technology. Zorgnok had a major hand in the development of the medical reconstructor and was a certified technician for animus transfer procedures. Upon the discovery and development of anima based technologies and the understanding of consciousness she became fascinated with the research, and had an animus sensor implanted in her head. Though she refused to develop weapons directly and personally strongly opposed the weaponization of animus technology, she made several discoveries which greatly helped the development of animus suits, regarding specifically anima synch and desynch as well as the medical effects of a suit on a pilot. Her contributions to the program were considered on par with those of Archimarus. She would also go on to preform the first successful anima transfer between two organic bodies. Category:Characters